


Research Can Be Set Aside

by YinYangZodiac



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Like one cuss word, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: •"you just interrupted my reading did you not see the damn headphones, you insolent- holy shitty you're hot"





	

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt my girlfriend gave to me. I changed it a bit. I hope you guys like it! I might add more later.

Ethan sat at his computer, flipping through one of the books Benny's grandma had given him. It was a thick book filled with facts and lore about werewolves. They didn't have much to go off of, considering they never actually encountered a werewolf nor did they have the magical curing potion that had been used on him previously.

"It's saying how someone can supposedly expose a werewolf, but it's not saying how to stop one." Ethan ground out, turning a dusty book page once more. Benny only snorted, pacing around Ethan's room as he looked through his spell book.

"Grandma didn't tell me if these spells actually work on werewolves, so I'll have to ask her later." Benny mumbled, stumbling over one of Ethan's unoccupied shoes. Ethan rolled his eyes and kept reading the paragraph he was on.

It went like that for, around, twenty minutes before Benny's hands were on Ethan's shoulders and turning him away from the book. Ethan protested before his soft hazel eyes locked with Benny's warm emerald eyes.

"I'm trying to find a solution to our problem, Benny. Can't you see tha-" Ethan started before the taller leaned a bit closer. The smaller felt his chest flutter as a unique thought crossed his mind.

"Holy fuck, you're hot..." Ethan breathed out, eyes going wide in astonishment. Benny tilted his head curiously, blinking slowly in surprise.

"What?"

"You're hot,"

Benny stared for a moment longer before bursting into laughter. Ethan flushed darkly, looking down.

"Wait," Benny starts after his laughter calms, his right hand flying up to hold his forehead nervously.

"You're serious?"

Ethan nodded slightly, keeping his eyes down. Benny moved closer and cupped Ethan's face carefully.

"You should've said something sooner." He dismissed quickly before pulling Ethan into am deep kiss. The shorter was caught off guard, unsure on what to do at first.

Hesitantly, Ethan wrapped his arms around Benny's neck. Benny was quick to pull Ethan to his feet. The movement broke the kiss, making the teens pant lightly. The taller picked Ethan up easily, wrapping his friend's thin legs around his waist gently.

They both moved into the kiss once more, uncaring about a rampaging werewolf or a spell to slow a werewolf down. Unfortunate, considering Ethan had finally turned to the page talking about a werewolf's weaknesses.

Oh well, researching was something they could set aside. For a few minutes at least.


End file.
